I Am Here
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! "Aku disini, Iruka. Aku disini.", bisik Kakashi. Sebuah fanfict obsesi yang juga merespon Naruto chap 420. KakaIru, shonen ai.


Sabit

**Disclaimer : **Masih abang Masashi. Bang, saia, Raven dan Aria sudah berjanji ngirimin Abang 1000 email cinta kalau Naruto beneran berakhir open ending dengan shonen ai. Sekarang, saia janji akan nambah 250 email cinta pribadi kalo KakaIru beneran banyak hits-nya! XD

**Pairing : ** KakaPein. YA ENGGAK LAH! KakaIru dong, kan tribute for KakaIru!

**Genre : **Angst, tentu. Angst/Hurt/Comfort.

**Rate : **Biar aman, T aja deh. Padahal K+ juga kayaknya aman –dijotos-

**Warning! **Shonen ai! Mungkin agak OOC, tapi hey! Yang namanya orang sedih emang terkadang bisa berlaku lebih lebay! –dijotos lagi-

**A/N : **Setelah dapet berita kalo ada KakaIru fans service di Naruto 420, saia sebagai pemimpin laskar KakaIru fujoshi –siapa lo?- merasa perlu membuat satu oneshot respon, haha! Sekalipun emang karya ini gajebo karena saia merasa saia sedang dikuasai perasaan tertekan, saia berusaha biar jadinya fluff. Walau... yah baca aja deh! Terus review yah! XD

.

.

**Aku Disini**

-I'm Here-

_A tribute for Masashi Kishimoto__; Naruto, 420th chapter_

by Sabaku no gHee

.

.

Sabit.

Malam ini sang bulan menampakkan senyuman mengejeknya pada mereka yang bertengger di atas bumi. Pemandangan biasa yang akan kau temukan beberapa kali dalam satu fase purnama. Bukan sesuatu yang terlalu spesial sekalipun tiada awan berarak menyaput cemoohan di sana. Betul, bulan sabit adalah penampakan sang candra yang paling dibencinya. Senyuman itu selalu sama. Menghina.

Dan kenapa, selarut ini sosok itu masih disana?

Berdiri dengan tatapan kosong ke benda di hadapannya.

Berdiam dengan kedua tangan terkepal geram.

Kini dia terjatuh.

Berlutut.

Kini kedua tangannya menyentuh tanah basah.

Mencengkram.

"Kenapa.."

Kini bibirnya tergetar menyebut seuntai nama.

Membisik.

"Kakashi-sensei.."

.

.

"Katakan..", bisik Pein, "dimana monster berekor sembilan itu?"

Iruka hanya bisa terdiam dalam kengerian amat sangat. Wajahnya bisa saja terlihat tenang, namun tentu saja di dalam hatinya, ada rasa takut yang tak terdefinisi. Pria di hadapannya ini adalah murid pembangkang yang mencabut nyawa seorang sannin. Tentu saja Iruka tahu, kalau dia tak akan lolos dalam keadaan bernyawa kali ini.

"Kalau tidak memberitahu aku..", Pein mengacungkan senjatanya, "aku bunuh kau."

Iruka menelan ludah, 'Inikah.. Akatsuki itu?'

"Katakan padaku.", suara itu kini terdengar memaksa dan memerintah.

Ngeri.

Bahkan sebelum Pein melakukan sesuatu padanya, ada rasa ngilu dan nyeri di seluruh tubuh Iruka. Ia tak pernah takut akan apapun yang dihadapinya. Resiko mati terbantai dalam misi sudah disadarinya semenjak ia memutuskan menjadi seorang shinobi. Kemungkinan disiksa habis-habisan seperti rekan shinobinya yang terkapar di hadapannya pun siap ia terima. Namun ada satu hal yang tak akan pernah ia siap.

Naruto.

Anak muda bersemangat berambut pirang yang selalu dicintainya tanpa mengharapkan balasan. Karena senyuman hangat anak itulah Iruka mampu mengalahkan rasa dendam karena kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Lebih baik ia memohon untuk dibunuh dibanding harus menyerahkan murid kesayangannya pada Akatsuki.

Didahului oleh satu tarikan nafas, "Tak akan pernah aku beri tahu."

Sepasang mata tak beremosi dengan bulatan-bulatan menatap Iruka dingin, "Baiklah."

'Cih.'

Iruka hanya bisa diam dan membelalak saat melihat sabetan itu makin mendekati tubuhnya. Dalam visinya, hujaman itu berjalan sangat lambat. Sangat lambat. Terus melambat sampai akhirnya gerakan senjata Pein berhenti sama sekali.

Entah sejak kapan, Kakashi sudah berada di hadapannya.

Melindunginya.

.

.

"Gelap."

Kakashi mendengus.

Seragam jounin masih melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya baik-baik saja tanpa ada satu goresan pun. Kakinya masih mampu berdiri dan berjalan, sekalipun Kakashi tak menemukan satu petunjuk pun untuk mengetahui dimana ia sebenarnya. Setelah pertarungannya dengan Pein, rasanya semua menjadi gelap. Saat terbangun pun semuanya gelap. Lagi, Kakashi mendengus.

"Dingin."

Suhu yang ganjil dengan hembusan angin malam yang membuat tubuh gagah itu sedikit menggigil. Sambil sedikit menghangatkan lengannya, Kakashi mulai berjalan dalam kegelapan itu. bukan main terkejutnya ia saat menemukan kedua telapak kakinya hampir membelesak.

"Air?"

Kakashi memandang sekitarnya.

Ganjil.

Sejak kapan ia memusatkan chakra untuk bisa berdiri di atas kolam besar seperti ini? Kakashi mulai waspada akan sekitarnya. Bukan tak mungkin anggota Akatsuki itu menggunakan genjutsu aneh dengan rinegannya. Bisa jadi sekarang Kakashi sedang berada di dimensi antah berantah dimana ia akan tersiksa selamanya dalam kesendirian dan kegelapan. Kakashi hendak mengangkat pelindung kepalanya, tepat saat ia menyadari kalau ia sedang tak memakainya.

"Eh?"

Sharingan tiba-tiba menjadi tak berguna.

.

.

'Apa?'

Iruka hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat jounin berambut silver itu tiba-tiba ada di sana, menahan serangan Pein dengan sebelah tangannya. Sebelah mata abu-abu tua itu membara dengan kemarahan luar biasa. Sharingan berapi-api seperti menyala dan siap membakar. Bertemu dengan sepasang mata dengan lingkaran berulang yang dingin dan menantang.

Sharingan.

Rinegan.

Dua kekuatan yang seharusnya tak pernah terlahir ke dunia ini.

"Jadi yang tadi itu hanya selingan, heh?", kata-kata yang dengan lancarnya meluncur dari bibir Kakashi, "supaya kau bisa leluasa mencari tanpa harus diketahui."

Pein tak merespon. Waktu seakan berhenti ketika sepasang mata berkekuatan monster itu bertemu dan bertatapan. Iruka masih tidak bisa mempercayai pemandangan di hadapannya—benarkah dia ini Kakashi sang ninja peniru itu? Datang menyusul ke sini...

...

Untuk menyelamatkannyakah?

Kenapa?

"Kakashi?"

Iruka memberanikan diri untuk menyebut nama itu.

"Bawa rekan kita yang terluka itu jauh-jauh dari sini.", kata Kakashi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Pein, "Serahkan sisanya padaku."

Sedikit bimbang.

"Baiklah..", Iruka menjawab dengan berat hati. Ia sadar kalau keberadaannya disini hanya akan merepotkan Kakashi. Segera Iruka memapah rekan shinobinya lalu melemparkan pandangannya pada sang penyelamatnya itu. Perasaan aneh segera merasuk dalam relung Iruka saat menatap sosoknya, namun Iruka tahu kalau tak ada ruang baginya untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang tak perlu.

"Semoga beruntung..", kata Iruka sambil tetap menatap pria berambut silver itu, "Kakashi.", dikeraskan hatinya untuk segera meninggalkan medan pertempuran itu.

Loncatan Iruka membawa sosoknya menjauh dari sana. Yang dipikirkan Iruka kini adalah cara tercepat menyelamatkan nyawa rekannya. Kalau bisa, ia akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada Tsunade agar segera mengirimkan bala bantuan. Sekalipun ia sangsi bala bantuan akan berguna karena kekuatan Kakashi sendiri sudah diakui, namun entah kenapa hatinya berkata lain. Karena itulah Iruka berlari dan terus berlari.

Tak disadarinya, ada satu detik dimana Kakashi tertoleh memandangnya.

"Ugh..", sedikit kelengahan hampir membuat Kakashi terpental oleh serangan Pein.

.

.

"Sial.", umpat Kakashi pelan saat tak menemukan ujung apapun di genangan raksasa air di hadapannya, "dimana aku sebenarnya?"

Kakashi terus dan terus berjalan di atas air berwarna gelap tak beriak itu. Mata sharingannya pun kini mendadak mandek bekerja. Walaupun tak berguna banyak di saat seperti ini, Kakashi merasa terancam apabila tak mendapat kekuatan ekstra dari matanya. Di saat Kakashi hampir menyerah, ia melihat pemandangan yang aneh.

"Sebenarnya ini dimana?", desisnya sedikit frustasi.

Beberapa meter di hadapannya, ia melihat seorang pria dalam seragam chuunin berdiri membelakanginya. Rambutnya yang selalu diikat tinggi membuat Kakashi langsung menyadari siapa gerangan dia. Seutas senyuman terbit di balik penutup wajah Kakashi, dan langsung ia melangkah mendekati Iruka. Sedikit rasa bingung terbit di hati Kakashi—apakah Iruka sedang menangis? Apakah benar bahu pria itu bergetar hebat? Kenapa di malam selarut ini dia masih berada di monumen kepahlawanan?

Langkah Kakashi melambat saat lutut Iruka terhempas ke tanah dengan tangan mencengkram erat rerumputan. Tangisan itu terdengar makin memilukan. Isakan itu makin terdengar menyayat hati. Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Iruka-sensei?"

Tak ada respon apapun dari Iruka, membuat kerutan di wajah Kakashi makin menjadi saja, "Iruka-sensei? Ada apa? Kenapa.."

Kakashi bukan main terkejutnya ketika ia menyadari tangannya tak bisa menyentuh bahu Iruka. Bukannya terhenti dan menepuk, Kakashi merasa tangannya lewat begitu saja bagaikan menyentuh angin. Pria itu terkesiap dalam keterkejutan. Sekali lagi ia mencoba menepuk pundak Iruka, "Iruka-sensei!"

Sekali lagi nihil, dan Kakashi merasakan kengerian yang amat sangat. Ditatapnya kedua telapak tangannya yang tak mampu lagi menyentuh. Pandangan itu beralih ke sebuah nama yang entah sejak kapan terpatri di monumen itu.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi.

.

.

"Kakashi-sensei..", isakan Iruka terdengar makin lama makin menjadi, "maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku..", desisnya, "karena aku.. Kenapa.."

Kakashi kembali memandang kedua telapak tangannya dengan mata nanar, "Jadi, aku sudah..", pria itu tertawa pahit, "Iruka-sensei..", bisiknya perlahan. Akhirnya Kakashi pun ikut berlutut di samping Iruka, tak sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu.

"Kenapa kau harus menyusulku..", lirih Iruka di antara tangisnya.

Kakashi tertawa kecil, "Bodoh, itu karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, tentu."

"Untuk apa kau menyusul shinobi lemah sepertiku?"

"Justru karena kau lemah, aku khawatir."

"Aku tak mengerti kau, Kakashi-sensei..", desis Iruka, "Aku tak pernah mengerti."

"Aku juga.", jawab Kakashi sambil terus melemparkan pandangan matanya yang lembut, "Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau menangisi shinobi kesepian sepertiku."

"Kakashi-sensei..", Iruka menyentuh nama yang terukir di nisan itu sambil membiarkan air matanya jatuh.

.

.

"Kenapa.."

Kakashi terus memandang bibir itu.

"...aku tak sempat mengatakan padamu..."

.

.

"_Bisa Anda ulangi, Hokage-sama?", suara Iruka sedikit tercekat saat mendengar berita bahwa tim tujuh akan diikutsertakan dalam ujian chuunin._

_Pria renta itu mengangguk sambil menghisap cangklongnya, "Jounin pembimbingnya sudah menyetujui. Kurasa mereka bertiga cukup mampu menjalani ujian ini."_

_Iruka menggeleng, "Tapi Hokage-sama, ujian ini terlalu berat! Bagaimana nanti kalau.. Terluka? Atau sampai tewas karena kecelakaan dalam ujian?", kata Iruka. Terlihat sekali ia sangat berat melepaskan Naruto dalam ujian sekeras itu._

"_Kau terlalu khawatir Iruka.", kata Sandaime dengan nada santai namun berwibawa._

"_Hokage-sama! Mereka itu tetap muridku juga..", mohon Iruka, "Setidaknya, tolong biarkan aku bicara pada Naruto.."_

"_Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu, Iruka-sensei."_

_Iruka menoleh pada sumber suara, dan menemukan wajah sombong itu di hadapannya. Walaupun tertutup sekalipun, Iruka selalu merasa bahwa Kakashi adalah jounin menyabalkan dan tak berperasaan. Kakashi menyeringai di balik penutup wajahnya, "Tapi aku harap kau ingat ini baik-baik. Mereka bertiga dulu memang adalah muridmu.", kata Kakashi. Iruka mengerenyitkan dahi pertanda tak menyukai cara Kakashi berbicara._

"_Tapi itu dulu.", sambungnya, "Karena kini, mereka ada di bawah tanggung jawabku."_

.

.

"Katakanlah, aku sedang mendengarkanmu."

Iruka menarik nafas panjang, "Suki dayo, Kakashi-san.."

Kakashi kembali terkesiap.

.

.

"_Apa maksudmu..", geram Iruka, "Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_Yah..", Kakashi tersenyum-senyum saja sementara Tsunade memasang raut-terserahlah-kau-mau-apa-Kakashi. Iruka selalu salah tingkah apabila ia ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu oleh Kakashi. Sampai akhirnya ia merasa wajahnya menghangat saat Kakashi menggenggam sebelah tangannya, dan dengan cepat melakukan jutsu andalannya._

"_Kuchiyose no jutsu!"_

"_Ap—Heh?", Iruka terkejut bukan main saat melihat salah satu anjing ninja Kakashi bernama Pakkun itu sudah duduk dengan manis di tangan Iruka. Tatapan anjing itu membuat Iruka benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa, "Ini.."_

"_Nah, Iruka-sensei.", kata Kakashi sambil melambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Iruka, "Sisanya kuserahkan padamu, ya."_

_Lalu dengan cepat, kepulan asap kembali memenuhi ruang Hokage, menyisakan Iruka yang kebingungan dan salah tingkah sendiri, "Eh? Eh? Lalu ini bagaimana? Aduh? Eh?"_

_Membuat Pakkun menghela nafas malas dan Tsunade menahan tawa._

.

.

"Gomenasai, Iruka-sensei..", bisik Kakashi saat mendengar isakan Iruka yang menjadi. Isakan menyakitkan saat satu kata itu meluncur dalam kepedihan.

"Kenapa kau harus gugur, hah?", tanya Iruka kepada monumen di hadapannya.

Kakashi menggeleng, "Aku disini, Iruka.."

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kau mati melawan dia, Kakashi..?"

"Aku disini, Iruka.."

"Kenapa kau pergi, kenapa kau..", tangisan itu kembali pecah. Ketegaran yang selalu Kakashi kagumi dari rekannya itu entah kemana menguap perginya. Keberanian saat Iruka berhadapan dengan Pein seakan sirna bersama kepergian dirinya.

Kakashi menggeleng dan terus menggeleng, "Aku disini, Iruka. Aku disini, apa kau tak bisa mendengar aku?", desis Kakashi dengan emosi yang ikut terbawa, "Aku disini.."

.

.

"_Bagaimana..", tanya Iruka tanpa berani menatap mata jounin pembimbing di hadapannya itu, "Apa Naruto mengalami kemajuan?"_

_Tawa dan sorot mata yang hangat menjawab pertanyaan Iruka, "Yah, begitulah. Setiap hari kegiatan rutinnya dan Sasuke adalah bertengkar, tiada lain."_

_Iruka ikut tertawa. Walau dirasakannya kalau tawa yang ia keluarkan sangatlah terpaksa. Bukan karena ia tidak menyukai jounin di hadapannya, namun ada rasa canggung yang ganjil, "Oh, aku ikut senang mendengarnya.", kata Iruka sambil berpura-pura sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen di hadapannya. Berusaha menjaga wibawanya yang sedang dikhianati oleh semburat merah di wajahnya._

"_Begitulah..", kata Kakashi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal._

"_Apa ada laporan lagi?", tanya Iruka, "Kau bisa kembali ke tugasmu sekarang, Kakashi-sensei.", kata Iruka sambil melontarkan senyuman khasnya. Kakashi terkekeh dan memandang mata Iruka sambil membalas tersenyum di balik penutup wajahnya._

"_Kau ini..", kata Kakashi sambil terus terkekeh, "Menarik, Iruka-sensei."_

.

.

"Aishiteru..", bisik Kakashi sambil terus dan terus berusaha menyentuh wajah Iruka, "aishiteru, Iruka-kun.. Sekarang, bisakah kau berhenti menangis?"

Sakit rasanya ketika kau ingin merengkuh, namun lenganmu tak bisa memeluk. Perih rasanya ketika kau ingin menyeka air matanya, namun jarimu tak sanggup menyentuh. Kau tak akan mengerti. Tak akan pernah mengerti.

Betapa isakan adalah alunan melodi paling melukai.

"Kumohon.. Jangan menangis lagi..", desis Kakashi dalam keputusasaannya, "aku ada disampingmu, Iruka.. Aku disini.. Aku disini..", mati-matian Kakashi mencoba untuk bisa merengkuh tubuh itu, agar bisa menenangkan tangisan dirinya dalam satu pelukan hangat. Walau ia sadar dirinya kini hanya sosok tak berwujud yang dingin, "Aku disini, Iruka.."

"Tidurlah, Kakashi..", desis Iruka akhirnya sambil menghapus air matanya. Ditatapnya langit dengan bulan sabit yang sudah menghilang di balik awan hitam. Iruka merasa sudah waktunya ia pergi dari sana, "Tidurlah."

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku disini, Iruka.."

Iruka menarik nafas panjang, mengatur laju nafasnya yang sempat tak beraturan karena menangis terlalu hebat. Pria itu bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, membersihkan celananya dari sedikit tanah. Dirogohnya saku celananya, mengambil sebuah benda yang membuat Kakashi terkesiap. Sebuah pelindung kepala yang sudah rusah berat dan robek kainnya, mengingatkan Kakashi akan detik-detik terakhir hidupnya sebelum Pein bebar-benar mencabut nyawanya. Iruka tersenyum sedih, "Boleh aku menyimpannya, kan, Kakashi-san?"

"Simpanlah..", desis Kakashi, "..biarkan ia menjagamu."

Iruka menatap pelindung kepala itu, "Biarkan ia menjagaku."

Kakashi terus terdiam disana, menatap Iruka berbalik dan memunggunginya. Berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkannya. Ingin rasanya Kakashi berlari menyusulnya, namun ia tak mengerti untuk apa. Sebanyak apapun ia mengatakan keberadaannya di sana, Iruka tak akan pernah bisa mendengar teriakannya. Kakashi kini harus mampu menerima bahwa dimensinya dan dimensi orang terkasihnya sudah terpisah jauh oleh berakhirnya detik kehidupan.

Malam itu, hujan turun.

Tepat saat Iruka mulai berlari ke kedai terdekat untuk berteduh. Entah sejak kapan, perasaan tertarik pada sosok chuunin itu membuat Kakashi berlari menyusulnya tanpa pikir panjang. Tanpa menimang apa yang akan terjadi padanya—padahal ia sadar seberapa mengerikan kekuatan sang pemimpin Akatsuki.

Namun ada kalanya perasaan itu mampu mengalahkan logika.

Dan malam itu, hujan turun.

Hujan yang tentu saja tak mampu membasahi Kakashi.

"Aku disini, dan akan selalu disini."

.

.

**-fin-**

**.**

**.**

A/N : **APA-APAAN SIH INI FICT! GAJEBO! ALURNYA NGACO! BANYAKAN PLESBEK!** –sebelum nanti ada yang ngasih flame karena gaje, jadi saia flame aja duluan- Kenapa? Kenapa saia bikin ginian? Setelah hiatus lama malah bikin oneshot KakaIru dengan Kakashi mati? Kadang saia tak mengerti dengan diri saia sendiri –hah?- Jadiii... Maksud dari cerita ini –kalo aja ada yang ga ngerti saking gajebonya- itu, Kakashi mati setelah sok-sok pahlawan dengan nongol di depan Iruka. Terus si Iruka nangis2 di depan monumen, terus hantunya Kakashi dateng deh! Lalu di tengah2 percakapan mereka, saia selipin adegan2 KakaIru yang saia tau. Mungkin agak ngaco, saia lupa2 inget sih pembicaraan asli mereka, gomen kalo salah! Terus kan si Kakashi tuh mati2an pengen ngomong ama Iruka kalo dia ada di sana, di samping Iruka, cuma Iruka ga denger. Makanya si Kakashi terus bilang 'aku disini aku disini'. Maksa, ya?

Maaf deh. Sindrom tekanan kuliah emang gini, haha! XD Maksudnya sih bikin fluff, tapi kok jadinya angst gini sih? Gara-gara kebanyakan ngedenger 'Bersama Bintang' by Drive –coba deh baca fict ini sambil denger lagunya, ugh menyayat hati banged deh- dan vidklipnya tentang cowo yang iseng2 ke kamar cewenya, padahal si cowo itu udah mati. Klise sih, tapi kalo saia di posisi ceweknya, hikssssssss... TT.TT Adegan ini juga ada di salah satu doujinshinya HALCO, bagus banget visualisasinya, jadi saia ngikutin. –kopiket!-

Oke deh, maap lahir batin buat semuanya! Fanfict yang akan saia apdet selanjutnya adalah 'Poor Prince', jadi jangan lewatkan ya! :D

Ehem.. Karena ini fict obsesi semata, saia nggak berharap banyak. Kalau ada yang mau meripiyu syukur alhamdulillah puji Tuhan, kalo sepi juga.. Nggak apa-apa juga :D

Tapi... **REVIEW**! XD


End file.
